This specification relates to code translation.
Concurrency primitives may be included in different portions of programs, e.g., as threads, or different programs, e.g., processes, and may allow the portions of programs and programs to have overlapping lifetimes and make forward progress during the same time period. For example, a processor may execute concurrency primitives using time slicing or multiple processors may execute concurrency primitives in parallel. A concurrency primitive may include a single processor instruction or multiple processor instructions.